Love's Magic
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter One* It's been two months after the Void Card...Sakura is waiting for Syaoran to come back from Hong Kong. However, a traitor of the Li Clan is after her life and cards. '...Sakura gasped when she saw the teacher. Mizuki-sensei!? Why is she here


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue me!

**AnimeAngel:** Well, what do you think? I'm writing this fic perhaps in place of my other one, _True Love. _I don't like how that one is turning out, and I think it was written poorly (not like this is any better -_-;;). Also, to anyone who e-mails me for any fic, I really appreciate your e-mails! I would e-mail you back, but my e-mail server's been up and down, and currently I can't send e-mails, only receive them (that really helps, ne?). But please, read and review! And for those who asked, YES, I still am working on Meaning of Love. Arigato minna-chan, ja ne!  
  
**Culture Note: **This fic takes place after the summer with the Void Card. Sakura is in 6th grade in the 2nd movie, but the Japanese school year begins in April, so they don't change grades until then. Okay? If I accidentally mess things up, gomen nasai! It's an accident!  
  
Anyway, enjoy!

Love's Magic  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter One: Returning

----------

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayoo!"

Kinomoto Sakura, grade 6, sighed as she took her seat. _The adventure's finally over..._

Despite everything, she couldn't help but sort of miss the days of being a Cardcaptor. Now, she was just an ordinary girl...well, she would _almost_ be one if she didn't still possess the magical Sakura Cards and didn't have a guardian beast living with her and another one in human form. 

"Sakura-chan...daijoubu ka?" asked Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo missed the times of Cardcaptors as well...now she had to find new excuses for Sakura to wear her costumes for filming! 

"H-Hai..."

"Do you miss him?"

Sakura blushed. A week after the capture of the Void Card, Syaoran had to return to China again. He needed to ask for permission to stay for a while in Japan.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"Syaoran-kun...you'll be back soon...right?" Sakura asked. Then she shook her head and said, "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't be so selfish like this. I know you need to return to China and..."_

_Syaoran hushed her. "I'll be back soon, Sakura. I promise you. I just need to ask for permission, that's all."_

_"What...What if they don't let you come back?" Sakura asked._

_"They will...and if they don't, I'll come back anyway. Okay?" Syaoran asked, smiling gently as the girl hugged him._

_"Hai..."_

_"Syaoran! It's our plane now!" Meiling called._

_"I have to go..."_

_"Hai," Sakura whispered. "Ja ne, Syaoran-kun. I'll miss you..."_

_"Ja ne, Sakura-chan. Ai...Ai shiteru." Then he walked back to Meiling, who waved goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo, who had been filming the whole time._

_"Sakura-chan...?" Tomoyo put down her camera. "Daijoubu ka?"_

_"Hai, I will be okay. I need to be strong for Syaoran until he comes back. Come on Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grinned and grabbed Tomoyo's arm, dragging her out of the airport._

_Syaoran looked back and got a glimpse of his auburn-haired love walking out of the airport. "Sakura..."_

_-----End Flashback-----_

"I do..." Sakura said softly. Tomoyo smiled sympathetically.

"Tomoyo-chan, why hasn't he returned or at least contacted me? It's been 2 months already, and no word at all...I feel like I'm being selfish by wanting him to always be by my side, but I miss him so much..."

"Sakura-chan, he'll be back soon," Tomoyo said. "Li-kun loves you, and he's never broken his word before...right?"

"You're right..."

"Anyway," Tomoyo said, trying to change the subject, "I have the cutest costume designed, Sakura-chan! You must wear it for me to film! I cannot ask anyone else, for when you wear it, it's extremely kawaii!!! You shine it!!" 

Sakura sweatdropped. "H-Hoe...Tomoyo-chan..."

----------

_Meanwhile, in China..._

"Please mother, allow me to return to Japan!" Syaoran asked.

Yelan stared down at her son, and narrowed her eyes. "Not yet Xiaolang! I will let you go back in time!" (AN: Xiaolang is Chinese for "Little Wolf"). 

"But mother...I'm afraid that...that...Sakura may have already given up hope for me. Why don't you or the elders allow me to at least contact her in some way!?" he asked angrily. "I found all my letters to her in a pile in the trash, and I am not permitted to use the phone. Why have you isolated me from her!?"

"Xiaolang..." Yelan said gently, but Syaoran interrupted her.

"I don't see why at all! Meiling is no longer my fiancée! And..."

"Xiaolang!" The sharp, strict tone of his mother's voice caused him to immediately decease his complaints and he looked down. "I'm sorry mother...but...I miss her so much..."

"You will be allowed to return Xiaolang. However..." she said hesitately. "We have recently found out about something that may endager Sakura...and until we're sure, I want you to stay here so we may explain it to you in person..."

Syaoran's head snapped back up at the words, "endager Sakura." "What's happening!? Tell me mother, please!"

----------

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu ka? You've been quiet this whole day."

"Hmm...?" Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm fine, gomen nasai for worrying you Rika-chan." Then, she rested her head on her knees, and closed her eyes.

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko exchanged glances and then turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan...do you know what's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan's just tired and sad because a dear friend left and didn't come back yet," Tomoyo explained. 

"Oh...is it by any chance...Li-kun she's sad about?" Chiharu asked. 

Sakura picked up her head again and blushed at Chiharu's correct assumption. "Iie..."

"Sakura-chan, you're blushing!" Chiharu teased, and Sakura's face become completely red. 

"Hoe..." she said, trying to cover her cherry-red face. 

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure Li-kun will come back soon for you," Chiharu reassured.

Sakura smiled. "Arigato Chiharu-chan...I know he will too, but it's just that how long is it going to take..."

----------

"WHAT!?" Syaoran jumped up, his chair tumbling to the ground in the process. He had been sitting at a table with the Elders and his mother discussing what was happening back in Japan. Meiling also was in the room listening, for she was worried about Sakura and wanted to know what was going on.

"You don't want Xiaolang returning to Japan? Why?" Meiling asked, confused.

"Because he shall interfere with the Card Mistress'...test, I suppose you can refer it as," said one of the Elders.

"You liars," Syaoran accused. "What is this test!? I demand you tell me now!"

"Xiaolang..." Yelan tried to calm her son down but his eyes were blazing with fury, his concern for Sakura and being left in the dark when it came to her safety making his anger rise.

"Li Xiaolang, sit!" But Syaoran was stubborn and restated his question. "What's going on?"

"Xiaolang, as the Mistress of the Cards, Sakura has a lot of power and responsibilty. And as you know, great power attracts and she will not always be living a peaceful, normal life, or as normal as it can be for a powerful magician. And...well..." Yelan was interrupted by an impatient Elder.

"Xiaolang, one member of the clan went to Japan," the Elder said. "And we're not sure what he's going to do but it may not be good for you to be there as well."

"Who is it?" Syaoran demanded.

"...Xiaolang...it's _him_..."

Syaoran's eyes widened and Meiling let out a gasp. "You don't mean...the one who was kicked out of the clan...!?"

----------

"Hoee!" Sakura stretched out her arms. "That math test today was hard!"

"I'm sure you did fine, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo assured her. Sakura smiled.

"I hope...after all, we both studied really hard and-" Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, trying to see what Sakura was looking for.

"...I feel like someone's watching us...or at least, that there's a powerful aura around..." _But it's not Eriol-kun's or Syaoran-kun's...or any other familiar prescence. Maybe I'm just imagining things... _She put her hands behind her head and laughed slightly. "No, it can't be...after all, Eriol-kun is back in England and...Syaoran-kun is in Hong Kong..." _Syaoran-kun, where are you?_

Tomoyo noticed her best friend's normally cheerful face changing into a slightly depressed one, the look she always got when something relating with Li Syaoran came up. "Sakura-chan, would you like to get some ice cream?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to the ice cream truck in front.

Sakura smiled, grateful for Tomoyo's attempt to change the subject. "Hai!" she said. _Arigato, Tomoyo-chan._

In the meantime, neither one noticed a figure disappearing into the shadows behind the bushes.

----------

"I have spotted the Card Mistress, Miran-sama." The figure knelt before a young woman with flowing black hair and dark blues eyes. The two were in a dark room with nothing around them but a throne. The woman held a staff and it was currently pointed at the figure.

"You spotted her...but did nothing to her?" the woman, Miran, said icily. "Do you know what the punishment is for not doing anything to the target, but report you saw her? Do you have _any idea_ what the master would say if he found out?" 

"M-My lady, I was not sure of what to do...she was accompanied by another, and I thought..."

"Do we care whether others are there or not!?" she shouted, enraged. "Our goal is to retrieve the Card Mistress, or at least, attain her power, whether or not she lives or dies! And if anyone else is there, so be it! That shall be their own faults!"

"But what if the Clan..."

"If we act quickly enough, it shall be too late for them to do anything!" Miran said. Then she growled and said, "Begone!" 

"Yes, my lady." The figure disappeared from the room and Miran growled in frustration.

"This takes a real warrior to accomplish..." _I must finish this for my master, or I will be done for! _Holding her staff in her left hand, she raised her right hand. A little black ball appeared from her palm, and started gathering what seemed to be dark energy. She chanted a spell:

"I call upon the darkness,  
Head my calling.  
With all the power at my command,  
I create a power warrior of darkness,  
Be born as...Mayonaka, Warrior of Dark Illusions!"

A black light shone from the ball at the ground, and after a few moments, a woman appeared, bowing.

"You are a servant of darkness...! What is your mission?"

"To serve you, my mistress Miran-sama." She had long, silver hair and icy blue eyes.

"Good. Your mission is to _destroy _the Card Mistress at all costs; if you dare return here without destroying her, I will destroy _you._ There are no second chances! Do you understand me, Mayonaka?"

"Hai, Miran-sama." She disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Miran alone on her throne with a wicked grin on her face. _Prepare yourself Card Mistress...for the end._

---------- 

Syaoran growled in frustration as the Elders started to converse quietly amongst themselves. He was anxious to see Sakura again and wanted to warn and protect her of what was coming. 

"Xiaolang...you want to see her a lot, huh?" Meiling asked. Syaoran nodded.

"When she was transforming the cards...I wanted to tell her how I felt...but I never could...and then finally, after Void, we were finally starting somewhat of a relationship. And now someone who has already caused trouble in the clan wants to hurt her, and they're not letting me return to Japan!" Syaoran said in a quite aggitated tone.

"Xiaolang," Yelan said, standing up from her chair. The room silenced. "It has been decided to allow you to return to Japan and protect the Card Mistress since the dark aura is increasing rapidly. You are going to stay in a new apartment we've rented for you, and Wei shall be going with you."

"I'm going too!" Meiling declared, jumping up.

"Meiling, there is no point for you to go since you don't possess any magical powers," said an Elder.

"I don't care! I want to help the Card Mistress, as well! She is one of my friends," Meiling said. Yelan nodded.

"Fine, Meiling shall accompany you too. You are to leave tomorrow." _Good luck, my son._

----------

"Oyasumi!" Sakura called as she walked into her room, stifling a yawn.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-san," her father, Fujitaka, called from downstairs. 

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled at Yukito, who was in Touya's room. He had slept over again so the two could study for a big test they had tomorrow.

"Oyasumi Yukito-san, oniichan," Sakura said and then walked into her room with a smile and closed the door.

"Hmm? Sakura, you look happy," Kero commented as he glanced up from his video game. 

"I guess." Sakura sighed as she lied on her bed. _Yukito-san was right...every time I see him, he reminds me more and more of someone like an extra brother...he's nicer than oniichan to me!_

Sakura got up and then sat at her desk, deciding to write a letter. "Dear Syaoran..."

----The Next Morning------

"HOE! I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran out of her room and sprinted down the stairs.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Sakura-san," Fujitaka greeted. Yukito said the same thing.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Sakura sat in the seat next to her father, saying, "Itadakimasu!" She started to eat as fast as she could.

"Kaijuu's hungry this morning," Touya commented, finishing up his breakfast. 

"I'm not a kaijuu!"

"Kaijuu, you better hurry up or you'll be late," Touya commented, as he got up from his seat. "Yuki, are you done?"

"Hai. Arigato, Kinomoto-san," Yukito said as he got up as well. Fujitaka smiled and shook his head.

"You're always welcomed here, Tsukishiro-san."

"Ja ne kaijuu!"

Sakura tried to finish the rest of her breakfast and then got up and shouted, " !"

"Matte!" Fujitaka called and she stopped briefly, as he handed her lunch to her. She smiled and said, "Arigato, otousan!"

"Have a nice day!"

----------

"Ohayoo!" she said when she walked in the room.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," some students said to her.

"Ohayoo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted.

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling.

Sakura had a big grin on her face as she sat down in her seat. _I don't know why but I feel like something good's going to happen today._

"Ohayoo minna!" Mr. Terada called as he entered the room.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Terada-sensei!" the class chorused.

"I am sorry to say that your math teacher has been transferred to another school," he announced. Certain students let out disappointed sighs but the rest remained silent. "However, I am happy to announce that your new math teacher shall be one whom most of you have already had. Please, come in."

The class starting exclaiming and Sakura gasped when she saw the teacher. _Mizuki-sensei!? Why is she here again!?_

"Ohayoo minna-san," Kaho smiled. "For those who don't know me, I'm Mizuki Kaho. I'm glad to see you all again." She smiled and looked directly at Sakura.

"Along with the return of Ms. Mizuki, we also have a new transfer student coming in today and 2 more coming in tomorrow." Students started murmuring amongst themselves but Sakura paled and her heart jumped when she heard the words, _"_Transfer student." _C-Could it be..._

"Come in...Hiiragizawa-san." More exclaims errupted from the class as the blue-haired boy with glasses entered with a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello everyone. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. It's a pleasure to meet, or rather, see you all again."

Sakura sweatdropped as she wondered, _Why are Mizuki-sensei and Eriol-kun back?_

----------

"Hello Sakura-san, Daidouji-san," Eriol said to the two. He, Kaho, Sakura, and Tomoyo were meeting during their lunch break. 

"Eriol-kun...Mizuki-sensei..."

"You must be wondering why the both of us are back, ne?" Kaho asked with a smile. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-san...you must've sensed a dark aura recently...right?" Eriol asked. Sakura's eyes widened, rememering the incident from yesterday. "Hai..."

"Someone is after your life, Kinomoto-san." Kaho said, as gently as she could. "And your cards."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Doushite!?"

"They want the power..."

"Who are they?" Tomoyo asked, worried.

"The master is a traitor of the Li Clan, he was kicked out..." Eriol's voice trailed off. Sakura looked at him in slight curiousity.

"Why?"

"That...is not important currently. What _is_ important is that you, Cerberus, and Yue should be prepared for this."

Sakura nodded. "We'll do our best to fight this..."

"But why have you returned, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"...That is also unncessary to be answered currently," Kaho said. "We have returned to help Kinomoto-san...see if she's ready..."

"Ready? How should I be ready?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-san...up to now, you have only been fighting the Clow Cards, my magic, everything by Clow's magic. Being that it was Clow's, he would never unleash something into the world that would cause evil. The Clow Cards...he _knew_ you would be the one. As for the Void...I'm sure he was sure as well or he wouldn't have made something like that," Eriol said. Sakura remembered during the time with the Void Card, and how Yue said almost the same thing.

Kaho continued. "Clow wouldn't have intended for you to die or fail...he had hopes, like the rest of us, that you would succeed and not allow any destuction upon the world...there are no more second chances, Kinomoto-san..." Sakura then remembered as well Kaho's bell, how it had been made by Clow to give her another chance. _But this time..._

-----On the Plane-----

Syaoran sat impatiently in his seat, staring out the window as he waited for the plane to take-off. 

"Syaoran?" Meiling asked, speaking in Japanese. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Yeah..." _Sakura, please be alright..._

"We'll be there soon Syaoran, don't worry...Kinomoto-san will be alright," Meiling says. "Hopefully she's gotten a little...sharper in the past month or so. Besides, she captured the Void Card, which seemed somewhat hopeless at the time...have hope Syaoran."

Syaoran stared at her. "Meiling..." Then, he smiled at his cousin and nodded, determined to help Sakura for whatever was coming ahead.

----------

Japanese Vocabulary:

_Ai shiteru _= I love you_  
__Arigato _= Thank you  
Daijoubu ka = Are you all right?  
_Doushite _= why   
_Gomen nasai _= I'm sorry_  
Hai _= Yes  
_Iie _ = No   
_Ja ne _= See you later  
_Kaijuu = _monster   
_Matte _ = wait  
_Minna _= everyone  
_Ohayoo (gozaimasu) _= Good morning   
_Oniichan _ = elder brother   
_Otousan _= fater  
_Oyasumi _ = Good night   
_Sensei _= teacher


End file.
